


Непокорный котёнок

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Griffin was once a human, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Отпусти его, — посоветовал Вольфыч. Оборотень пришёл позвать друга на ужин и застал эту картину.Дракула возмущённо сверкнул голубыми глазами:— Ни за что! Я заставлю его отца сломаться, подчинив себе этого дрянного мальчишку! Заставлю этого маленького ублюдка стать моим покорным котёнком. Его отец зашёл слишком далеко. Я отмщу.
Kudos: 3





	Непокорный котёнок

— Пахнет человеком, — Влад был напряжён, как натянутая на тетиву стрела. Его глаза настороженно обводили окрестности холодным, пронизывающим до костей взглядом. Вампир был опытным и прекрасно чуял рядом врага.  
Дракула оставался невозмутимым и неподвижным. Внешне. Внутри же всё его существо рвало и метало в надежде, что отец не увидит лжи в голубых глазах.  
— Нет никакого человека, пап.  
Влад приблизился вплотную к сыну и с силой втянул носом воздух:  
— Как так нет? Ты насквозь провонял их смердящими телами!  
Молодой граф усмехнулся:  
— Эти, чьи запахи ещё на мне, уже уничтожены. Выпиты за попытку повредить моей жене.  
По взгляду было видно, что он не лжёт, и старший Дракула расслабился, позволив настороженности исчезнуть без следа.  
— Вот как? Опасно здесь. Может, переселитесь ко мне?  
— Это не лучшая идея, пап. Ты же знаешь, Марте сейчас противопоказано совершать дальние путешествия — как-никак, восьмой месяц, надо уважать.  
Старый вампир склонил голову, признавая его правоту.  
— Хорошо, сын мой. Ладно, я полетел. Будут новости — бегом ко мне, не забывай о батьке.  
— Хорошо, — Дракула проводил улетающего нетопыря взглядом и тяжело вздохнул. Как ему хотелось пойти к жене, но сначала надо было завершить одно дельце.

***

— Жри, человек! — рявкнул вампир, носком туфли пододвигая миску к лицу молодого парня.  
Тот приподнял голову, натянув цепь, прикреплённую к ошейнику на тощей шее, и зло уставился на Дракулу. Негодующий взгляд зелёных глаз, в которых страх, отчаяние, ярость и бессилие переплелись воедино, вдруг развеселил бессмертного.  
— А ты, я вижу, ещё не усвоил урок, — медленно произнёс он, доставая из воздуха плётку и на пробу взмахнув ею в воздухе.  
Лицо пленника исказилось. Он понял, что его ждёт. Когда вампир легонько пнул его под бок, юноша покорно разлёгся на полу, постаравшись расслабиться, ибо иначе будет больнее.  
Дракула молча и методично наносил удары, стремясь не столько принести боль, сколько наказать. Лишь когда парень, распластанный у его ног, заскулил и прикусил собственный кулак, граф остановился.  
— Жри! — Миска снова оказалась у самого носа пленника.  
Вампир не знал, чем надо кормить людей, а бедняга был слишком измучен, чтобы хотя бы рот открыть. Поэтому Дракула кормил пленника тем, чем кормил бы, к примеру, собаку. К счастью, недостатка в свежей плоти не было.  
Юношу затошнило, едва он увидел содержимое миски. Он отполз подальше, игнорируя возмущённое шипение графа, и сжался в несчастный комочек.  
— Отпусти его, — посоветовал Вольфыч. Оборотень пришёл позвать друга на ужин и застал эту картину.  
Дракула возмущённо сверкнул голубыми глазами:  
— Ни за что! Я заставлю его отца сломаться, подчинив себе этого дрянного мальчишку! Заставлю этого маленького ублюдка стать моим покорным котёнком. Его отец зашёл слишком далеко. Я отмщу.  
— Но Марта жива, — возразил Вольфыч. — А то, что ты делаешь с этим мальчиком… он не заслужил такой смерти.  
— Я не виноват, что он упрямится и не жрёт! — несмотря на свои резкие слова, взгляд у вампира малость потеплел. Он посмотрел на жалкую фигурку человека и проворчал: — Ладно, так и быть. Я принесу ему человеческой еды. Но на большее он пусть и не рассчитывает.

***

Дракула замер, не веря своим глазам.  
Его измученный пленник неподвижно сидел на ковре рядом с кроватью жены. Марта ласково водила рукой по рыжим волосам и что-то успокаивающе шептала юноше. Когда Дракула вошёл в комнату, они оба посмотрели в его сторону, после чего вампирша ободряюще улыбнулась пленнику и слегка подтолкнула его в спину.  
Парень осторожно приблизился к замершему вампиру и — о чудо! — согнулся в неловком поклоне.  
— Хозяин… хозяин желает что-то? — с запинкой, но всё же спросил он хрипло.  
В голубом взгляде сипло настоящее недоумение.  
— Чаю, — сказал он на автомате и добавил: — человек.  
— Его зовут Гриффин, — пояснила Марта, когда маленький пленник тихо вышел.  
— Как тебе это удалось?! — Вампир присел рядом.  
— Ласка. Простая ласка.  
— Ласка?  
— Да. Только это, да и капля доброты способны сделать из непокорного котёнка послушного и верного тигра.  
Дракула недоверчиво хмыкнул. Но прошло уже много лет, а назидание Марты до сих пор работало безотказно. Видать, так оно и было.


End file.
